ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Scratch Card
The Ninja Scratch Card is a feature of Ninja Saga that was introduced on January 5, 2012 which would replace the Daily Login Reward. Like the Daily Login Reward, players can also earn prizes daily from the Ninja Scratch Card. On the first day, all players' characters starts off with 3 scratch cards (premium users start of with 6). There are three spots on a scratch card where the player can scratch one of them and earn a prize. In order to scratch a card on Facebook, the player must 'Like' the Ninja Saga Facebook Page. Players can earn more scratch cards each by logging into Ninja Saga daily on each consecutive day. If a player misses a day, the multiplier will reset back to Day 1. Premium users get 3 extra scratch cards (previously 1 extra scratch card) each day unlike free users. The amount of scratch cards that players can earn once a day are (by day number): * Day 1: 1 scratch card (4 for premium users) * Day 2: 2 scratch cards (5 for premium users) * Day 3: 3 scratch cards (6 for premium users) * Day 4: 6 scratch cards (9 for premium users) Before the update on June 19, 2012, the amount of free scratch cards that players started off with were: * Day 1: 1 scratch card (2 for premium users) * Day 2: 2 scratch cards (3 for premium users) * Day 3: 3 scratch cards (4 for premium users) Once per character a day, when a player get their first prize, they can normally share XP or Gold on their wall. If a player's character runs out of scratch cards, they can pay 5 Tokens to scratch off a card. Prize list There are various prizes that players can win but there is a grand prize that is very rare and changes from time to time. Prizes include: * Tokens ** 50,000 Tokens ** 10,000 Tokens ** 500,000 Tokens ** 5,000 Tokens ** 100,000 Tokens * Jutsu ** Kinjutsu: Battle Soul Jutsu ** Kinjutsu:izanagi ** Kinjutsu:Kejsumaru ** Edo tensei ** Shiki fuujin ** Juin jutsu ** Rasen suriken * TP ** 2000 TP ** 5000 TP * XP ** 50000% XP ** 10000% XP ** 150% XP * Weapon ** Shark Skin Sword ** Zanto:Kiwako ** Kusarigama:Sanshiki * Back Item ** Evil Claw Hammer * Gold ** 500,000 Gold ** 800,000 Gold ** 1,000 Gold ** 1,500 Gold ** 2,000 Gold * Consumable Item ** Advance Military HP Medicine ** Secret scroll of wisdom ** Ninja Seal Gan Grand prizes * 1,000 Tokens (January 5, 2012 to January 10, 2012) * Kinjutsu: Phantom Impulse (Taijutsu) (January 10, 2012 to January 17, 2012) * 1,000 Tokens (January 18, 2012 to January 30, 2012) * Ninja Emblem (free users), 1,000 Tokens (premium users) (January 30, 2012 to February 6, 2012) * 2,000 Tokens (February 7, 2012 to February 13, 2012) * Kumayoshi (February 14, 2012 to February 20, 2012) * Zoshi (February 21, 2012 to March 4, 2012) * 2nd Anniversary Package (March 5, 2012 to March 18, 2012) ** Limited hairstyle for Ninja Saga 2nd Anniversary! (hair style) ** 2011 Traditional Matsuri Yukata (clothing) ** Osuzu Shinsen (back item) * 3,000 Tokens (March 19, 2012 to April 2, 2012) * Kinjutsu: Easter Egg Illusion (Genjutsu) (April 3, 2012 to April 12, 2012) - Egg Hunting Special I * Kinjutsu: Bunny Girl Transformation (Genjutsu) (April 13, 2012 to April 18, 2012) - Egg Hunting Special II * Star Night Jinbei with Geta (clothing - male) or Star Night Yukata with Sakura Obi (clothing - female) (April 19, 2012 to April 25, 2012) - Sakura Matsuri Special I * Blue Cloud Umbrella (back item) (April 26, 2012 to May 2, 2012) - Sakura Matsuri Special II * Kinjutsu: Tenson Omi Gongen (Genjutsu) (May 2, 2012 to May 9, 2012) * 5,000 Tokens (May 10, 2012 to June 13, 2012) * Kinjutsu: Tensakura Sanka (Genjutsu) (June 14, 2012 to July 23, 2012) Golden Ninja Scratch Card On July 24, 2012 during the middle of the 3rd Anniversary event, the Ninja Scratch Card has been upgraded and was renamed to Golden Ninja Scratch Card. The background color of the Ninja Scratch Card was changed from red to gold. Shin appears on screen, wearing a golden robe. There are new prizes and there is a history of grand prize winners. Grand prizes * 2,000 Tokens (featured grand prize) * Kyubi (pet) * Hachibi (pet) * Nanabi (pet) * Rokubi (pet) * Gobi (pet) Second prizes * Dargon Swirl Illusion (Genjutsu) * Bone Carnage Technique (Genjutsu) * Shadow Hundred Combo (Taijutsu) * Secret Waistcoat Armor (clothing) * Brilliant Ghost Body Wrap (clothing) * Fate Practice Suit (clothing) * Shinobu Twin Claw (weapon) * Shinobu Shadow Blade (weapon) * Shinobu Iron Ring (weapon) * Paper Windmill (back item) * Ink Cloud (back item) * Ancient Shinobi War Decorated (back item) Third prizes * x2 Golden Scratch Card * Sage Talent Pill (ninja essence) * Thunderclap Gan (consumable item) * Ice Gan (consumable item) * Storm Gan (consumable item) * Enhanced Water Gan (consumable item) * Soul Awakening Gan (consumable item) * Black Pepper Gan (consumable item) * Twelve Vessels Acupuncture (consumable item) * Mini Talent Pill (ninja essence)1 * Rare Ninja Essence (ninja essence)1 * Chunin Healing Secret Medicine (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Eye Gan (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Fire Gan (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Thunder Gan (consumable item)1 * Fire Gan (consumable item)1 * Flame Eye Gan (consumable item)1 * Genin Healing Secret Medicine (consumable item)1 * Green Pepper Gan (consumable item)1 * Jounin Healing Secret Medicine (consumable item)1 * Water Gan (consumable item)1 * Energy Capsule (ninja essence)1 * Kari Badge (ninja essence)1 * Ape's Tooth (material)1 * Eternal Essence (material)1 * Intermediate Ninja Ribbon (material)1 * Primary Ninja Ribbon (material)1 * Purified Sessho (material)1 * Samurai's Hilt (material)1 * 2,000 Gold1 1. These items aren't displayed in the prize list. Trivia * Aoi appeared on the left side of the Ninja Scratch Card when the grand prize was 1,000 Tokens. She was later replaced by Shin on January 10, 2012 when the grand prize changed to Kinjutsu: Phantom Impulse. Category:Gameplay Category:Daily Reward